The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the APS Conference entitled "7th International Symposium on Aldosterone and the ENaC/Degenerin Family of Ion Channels: Molecular Mechanisms and Pathophysiology" that is scheduled to take place at the historic and secluded Asilomar Conference Grounds located in Pacific Grove, California. A major goal of this conference will be to bring together clinical and basic researchers from all over the globe with an interest in ENaC (and related transporters) and aldosterone, particularly as they pertain to renal and cardiovascular disorders, including hypertension. Hence, the scientific themes are a blend of clinical, basic and translational research, which allow a diverse community to break down obstacles to communication and engage in crosstalk, which would not otherwise be possible. By focusing on ENaC and aldosterone in the context of the renal and cardiovascular systems, the meeting provides a window into basic and clinical questions, which are fundamental to human biology in health and disease. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators pursuing research on ENaC and aldosterone. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in-depth discussions, and special featured poster sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and young scientists. The objectives of the conference are: Aim 1) to bring together world leaders in clinical, translational and basic research in aldosterone and ENaC, and related areas for a multi-day intensive retreat to present and discuss the latest research in the field; Aim 2) to have a large representation of junior researchers, from graduate students (and exceptional undergraduates) through postdoctoral researchers to junior faculty;these junior participants will present their new work, and also benefit from exposure to the research and thinking of leaders in the field;a new innovation in for the 7th International Symposium will be a series of overview lectures for each thematic area, given by leaders in the field. Aim 3) create an environment in which clinical and basic scientists in the field can exchange ideas, and ideally initiate collaborations, which would otherwise not occur; Aim 4) engender interest in aldosterone-ENaC research in junior investigators, which will influence research directions, and help move research in the field forward; Aim 5) generate gender and ethnic diversity through outreach and proactive recruitment of underrepresented populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Symposium on Aldosterone and ENaC is an international meeting, which has been held every 3-4 years, alternating between North America and Europe for almost 20 years. These meetings have been attended by clinical and basic researchers from all over the globe with an interest in ENaC (and related transporters) and aldosterone, particularly as they pertain to renal and cardiovascular disorders, including hypertension. Hence, the scientific themes are a blend of clinical, basic and translational research, which allow a diverse community to break down obstacles to communication and engage in crosstalk, which would not otherwise be possible. By focusing on ENaC and aldosterone in the context of the renal and cardiovascular systems, the meeting provides a window into basic and clinical questions, which are fundamental to human biology in health and disease. The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for a scientific research conference, entitled "Aldosterone, ENaC and Cardiovascular Disease" scheduled for September 18-22, 2011 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, CA. The conference is managed by the American Physiological Society (APS) and organized by Drs. Thomas Kleyman, University of Pittsburgh, and Dr. David Pearce, University of California, San Francisco. The aim of the meeting is to gather leaders in the field to discuss their ongoing translational research and issues related to the topic of ENaC (and related transporters) and aldosterone, particularly as they pertain to renal and cardiovascular disorders, including hypertension, to outline the future direction of that work, and to establish collaborative relationships to accomplish this future research.